


Make a Wish

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's and Stiles Stilinski wishes for a quieter year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote for New Year's.

Stiles' dad had gone to bed about an hour after midnight. Stiles smuggled drinks up to his room and called Scott over. Well, beer for himself and soda for Scott. Stiles let Scott in through his window. That was a quarter of an hour ago.

"One year, Scott,"Stiles said, "One year, I don't want to get growled at, or shot at, or slammed against walls, or run around town dealing with whatever that needs to be dealt with."

Scott leaned forward and raised his cup to Stiles. "I'll drink to that."

Stiles clinked his own cup against Scott's. "And I want to get laid."

Scott chuckled. Stiles' window opened, drawing their attention. Derek climbed in through the window.

"We have a problem--" Derek started.

Stiles interrupted him. "No. No, no, no. You better be here to give me a private lapdance, or a blowjob, or something else that is very nice because we're not dealing with anything supernatural on New Year's. One freaking day, Derek. Is that too much to ask?"

Scott shot Stiles an amused look. Stiles didn't think it was strange he asked for basically only sex things because it was what he wished for on his birthday but never got. So Derek could just deal and help a guy out.

Derek shot a glare in his direction and growled.

This, this was the exact opposite of what Stiles wanted. Stiles spread his arms, sloshing his drink around, and said to no one in particular. "What did I just say?"

Scott finished his coke and crushed his cup. He grinned at Stiles as he stood up. "I think we should use something stronger next time you make a wish."


End file.
